A Grimm Experience
by Sookdeo
Summary: Loosely based on The Grimm Brother's fairy tales. Telling their tales with a twist. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Doctor Who, and Hey Arnold AU. I've let my imagination run away with my mind. Quite literally, I'm afraid.
1. Hansel and Gretel

**This rendition of Hansel and Gretel will be featuring two characters from Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Grimm Brother's enchanting tales. Enjoy the first of, hopefully, many more installments.**

* * *

"She's trying to off us," a fifteen year old Roxas whispered.

"You're just imagining things." Sora shook his head. Roxas was always coming up with ludicrous summations especially since their father remarried. Maybe he wasn't over their mother's death. It _had_ only been five years. But Heide was such a sweet lady. She made them cookies that smelled like heaven and had the face of an angel.

"We're just on a normal family outing," Sora replied. The brothers were walking behind their father and stepmother.

Roxas sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. "When she first moved in she almost fed me arsenic."

"It's the same color as the salt. You can't really blame her for that."

"She tried to mix mercury into your hair gel."

"She only wanted to help its gravity defying-ness."

"Heide tried to stab me with a butcher's knife."

"Ugh, I keep telling you she was just sharpening it and it slipped from her hands."

"Sora you were in that room with us. You know very well that didn't happen." Continuing Roxas said, "Just last week she tried to burn the house down-"

"A common mistake-"

"With us in it!" Roxas whisper-yelled.

"Uh," was the unintelligent response of the eldest. He scratched his head in semi-defeat and shrugged. Sora may have been the older one, by a year, but he was dense as the woods they were walking through. "She's just getting used to us. We're the only kids she's ever had to take care of. She'll warm up to us in no time." A grin spread across his face.

"If you say so." Roxas crossed his arms. "I don't know if we'll last puberty let alone the next month. I saw her come back from the apothecary's with at least three baskets full."

"Probably restocking our medicine cabinet," Sora waved him off.

"Or trying to kill us."

Klaus, Heide, Sora, and Roxas were on a family outing that morning.

"_We should all get some fresh air while spring is still young." Heide had suggested._

Roxas was beginning to regret that decision the moment he said "I guess."

Sora and Roxas were lost not too long after.

"I wonder where they went." Sora took another look at his surroundings.

"You're so einfältig, Sora."

"Am not."

"They lost us on purpose."

"And why, dear brother, would they do such a thing?"

"More food for them. Haven't you been listening to them lately?"

"No…should I have-"

"There's not enough food for the four of us. Father's business is in sore straits."

"Yeah ever since that dolt caught an attitude in the store people have stopped coming as frequently."

"Back to what I was saying. I heard them talking last night," Roxas continued.

"Yeah you were rattling about something or the other."

"I heard Heide saying that they should get rid of the both of us, Sora."

"We just got lost that's all. I get lost all the time."

"Yes, sadly you do. But seriously. I couldn't sleep last night so I got up to get some water. Heide was talking to Father. She said _"There are too many mouths to feed. And we might have another on the way. We can't afford to feed all of them. They __**need**__ to go."_

Sora began to feel the reality of the situation sink in. "So Father agreed with her," he said sullenly.

"Sora," Roxas placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey it'll be ok. We can make it home."

"How?"

"I left some stones on a path to our home. You know, the brightly colored ones we collected at the beach. So we'll be able to find our way home no problem."

"I still can't believe I ate her brownies and cakes," Sora pouted.

"There there." Roxas comforted his older brother as they made their way back through the woods.

* * *

"Ok I'll get something from the garden." Heide was speaking to herself. Klaus was at the shop and Heide needed to have supper in the pot before he got home.

_A meager garden at that. This is not what I signed up for at all. When I married Klaus I thought I would have a comfortable life. After all, his tool shop was the only one in town. He is so well liked. But then the lands had to go bad, the rains were awful. The locusts destroyed what was left. Then that idiot of a son had to mouth off at one of the town's most well-liked nobles. So what if he pushed him around a little? Business is food in our mouth. And now no one dares to enter our shop for fear of the repercussions. We'll starve to death like the poor in the streets._

Heide made her way into the small garden located behind the house.

_Hmm this carrot will do. And it's just enough for the two of us since those two Neanderthals are gone. I almost feel bad for lying to poor Klaus about being with child, but we have to be realistic. Those two are eating us out of house and home. We've not the means to provide for all of us. Besides they could always learn to fish or whatever it is people do in the woods._

_Hmm maybe I'll even throw in a few potatoes._

The sun had begun its decent and cast small shadows on the garden. Heide picked up her produce and rose when she heard laughing from a distance.

"Sora you can't play with that maiden like that." Roxas said.

"Pshh she's knows I'm just flirting with her."

"Yeah and when Selphie kills you, or worse tries to get you to marry her, then you're on your own."

_I thought I left them to die! What is this? Mother fu-_

"Hello boys." Heide rushed up to greet them. "We thought you would never make it back." She had dropped her vegetables and placed both arms around them. Hugging them close she continued, "I thought you were lost. Oh Klaus and I had stopped to pick some delicious berries. The next I knew you two were out of our sight." She brought a hand to her chest. "I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

"Um you've only known us for a year."

"Well you've certainly grown on me." Heide picked up her dropped food and started walking towards the house with the boys in tow. "Your father is going to be so excited." She turned around to hide a scowl that began forming on her face.

_Hänsel und Gretel_

"Heide, honey I'm home," Klaus said dejectedly. After leaving his beloved sons in the woods to die, working long hours in a ghost town of a shop was the last thing on his mind. He had let Heide go home hours earlier. This gave him time to wallow in his guilt.

_I really wish I hadn't agreed to Heide. What was I thinking? I'd rather us all be together as a family even if it means starving. I can't believe I willingly separated my family. Will this really help our financial problems? I don't think so. I don't even know if this will help the baby we have on the way. What if she wants to do the same to him or her? I don't know that I could bear to do this ever again. Oh Angelika please forgive me. You would never have let this happen if you were still here. Maybe you would've been the voice of reason in this dark and despairing time._

Klaus set his hat on the coat rack and walked into the living area.

"Hey Father. How was work?" Sora asked bright eyed.

Klaus stopped dead in his tracks. "So-Sora?" he asked in disbelief.

"Father." Roxas appeared before him.

"My boys! How did- the forest was it- Oh my." Klaus wrapped his children in a bear hug as he sobbed. "I thought I lost you." His grip tightened. Klaus resolved to never let his err in judgment cause him to make the same decision ever again.

* * *

"Your father will be so surprised when he sees what we've caught for him. Bachpricke is his favorite!" Heide exclaimed. She had convinced the younger men to come fishing with her by the river in the woods. Two months had passed since their venture into the woods and Roxas had sworn never to go back. Sora was convinced at the prospect of food but his younger half wasn't going to let him go with the wicked stepmother of theirs. Heide was holding a bag with the Bachpricke inside. When they finally reached a clearing so turned to give them instructions.

"Ok now you two fetch some wood so we can start a small fire. I'll go look for some berries. Then we can roast these fish."

"Ok," Sora said jovially.

_You einfältig_, Roxas thought as he shook his head. It was only a matter of time before that hag left them to die _again_. Sora was too dense to realize that.

Roxas was correct in his summation.

"Aaaaand we're lost again," Roxas said. _That evil wench_.

"What the-" Sora looked around the empty clearing.

"I knew she was up to no good."

"What do you think Father is going to do when he finds out?"

"She'll get kicked out. Even if she has a bun in the oven."

"Please tell me you did the same thing like the first time this happened." Sora asked.

"Yes, but this time I left bread."

"Bread?"

"I couldn't find the stones anywhere. Heide must've taken them. I took a loaf from the pantry."

_Hänsel und Gretel_

"Roxas we've been wandering for hours. There's no sign of the bread trail."

"Blasted birds ate it then."

So they continued deeper into the forest. Roxas seething with frustration and hunger.

"This would've never happened if Mother was still alive."

Sora sighed. He loved their mother just as much as Roxas, but he had let her death go. The persistent cough she had was just too much for her frail, lithe body. The doctors just couldn't cure her or do anything to prolong her life. But she was just as beautiful in her suffering as she was in her life.

Roxas and Sora's mother had the most beautiful tresses that were like the 'sweetest dark chocolate from Belgium' as their father had put it. Sora and Roxas loved playing in it. Braiding it or using twigs and flowers to decorate it.

On the other hand Heide's mane was a fiery mess. She always wore it in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. It reminded Sora of the hot, sweet candy that Klaus often brought home. It had a lovely sweet taste when you first experienced it. But once you delved further into the experience it become overbearing. And if you weren't too careful it could tear your insides to shreds. Roxas had a similar feeling about Heide's hair.

"Her hair is red because she has no soul," he commented.

"She works for the devil himself," Sora joined in.

"She has Father under a voodoo spell of some sort."

"I hope they burn her at the stake."

Roxas stopped in his tracks wide-eyed. "Um I agree with you there. But it's surprising to hear this from you."

"Rox you-"

"Don't call me that."

"She may have been the best pastry chef ever but she still tried to turn our father against us and kill us. Twice."

"You decide to listen to me when we're fending for ourselves in the woods. _Einfältig."_

"Stop calling me that. I am not stupid." Sora turned to look ahead of them. "What's that in the distance?"

"Looks like some house. Maybe they can help us."

"Maybe they have food," Sora rubbed his stomach as it growled.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Pretty much."

"Rhetorical question, Sora."

_Hänsel und Gretel_

"Helloooo?" Sora called out as Roxas knocked on the odd pastry-like door.

Roxas touched the violet doorknob with interest. "Why is it soft?" As he pulled his hand away he rubbed the crystal-like residue on his pants. "How odd."

"Different decorators' maybe. The Hans Brother's seem to be making more of those strange 'fairytale' homes."

"Yeah remember that castle made of glass?"

"Didn't last very long with peeping toms and all." They both snickered.

"But this is certainly peculiar." Roxas put his hand up to the window sill that was made with green and white swirls.

"Ish tash pretty goof if you ashk me." Sora said with his mouthful.

"Why are you talking like that?" Roxas turned to see what was obstructing his brother's speech. "You- did you tear that from the house? You can't eat someone's home!"

Sora had broken off a piece of the door mantle. "Pshh no one lives in here. It looks empty. Want some," Sora held his hand out.

"Smack smack, chew chew. Whatever now, am I going to do?" someone from inside the house said.

Both teens froze at the third voice that accompanied them. Turning around in fear Roxas whispered, "Sora I knew someone lived here. Now they're going to chop off our hands for eating their home."

"Oh stop worrying. Maybe it's just a recording," Sora replied. "I don't know whatever you are talking about. Don't call the cops and we'll be out." He spoke to the 'recording.'

"Sora that'll never work-

"Be on your way and in good peace and may the eating of my house cease," the voice replied.

"Well I guess it did," Sora said smugly.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Come on let's get out of here."

"But let me get a snack for our way out."

"No don't-" before Roxas could stop him, Sora had ripped the doorknob right off.

Roxas gasped. "What have you done, you idiot!"

They both heard creaking of a chair.

"Uh oh," Sora said with his mouthful.

Meanwhile Roxas was looking around frantically.

"We need to get out of here. Or find a place to hide. Don't just stand there!" While Roxas was desperately trying to fit himself into a flower pot Sora just stood there eating his treat.

They could hear shuffling and the tapping of a cane against the floor. The youngest brother grew desperate in fitting his legs into the small pot and it tipped over with him in it. The gingerbread door swung open.

"Um hello ma'am," Roxas said from the ground. Sora shoved the rest of the delectable sugary goodness into his mouth.

"Oh my, you really were eating my house." A small hunched over woman who looked old enough to be a grandmother was standing in front of them. She was wearing a dark pink dress with a white and red shawl draped over her shoulders. Her plump presence gave the appearance that she was well-off. Sora was hoping this would be true.

"We're lost," Sora said after swallowing his goodies. He decided to play up their act if they were to get off scot free. "Our stepmother left us out here to die. We-we just stumbled upon your little cottage." Sora started to sniffle. "And I just couldn't help myself. So I just ate. And I'm so sorry. We were just so hungry. My little brother and I have been traveling for _days_. I'm so glad we found you." Here he clutched the bottom of the old lady's skirts. "Please show mercy on us!"

"Oh you poor things. What a tragic event for you. You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" She asked as she adjusted her white bonnet.

The brothers shook their heads.

"Well you can take lodge in my house until you do." She introduced herself as Grandma Hilda and agreed to let the brothers stay in her house as long as they wanted. "On one condition." She looked at the eldest. "Do not eat what's left of my house."

The grandmother sat Roxas and Sora down at the kitchen table and let them eat until their stomachs were about to burst; Freshly squeezed apple juice, meat and potatoes, borscht, bread and butter, streusel, marzipan, and Berliner. As the sun was setting, she showed them to a decent sized room with two beds waiting for them with clean linen. The next day Grandma Hilda made a hearty breakfast for them, much like the dinner they had the previous night.

"In exchange for staying here, do you think you boys could help me with some housework? My bones are old and I can't get around the way I used to."

So off both of them went. Cleaning the dishes, weeding the garden, sweeping the floors and things of the like. Grandma Hilda made sure to make them a hearty lunch and dinner as well.

Sora and Roxas spent the next two weeks with Grandma Hilda. Them helping her with chores around the house and her fattening them up. It was surprising that they didn't suffer from heart burn or clogged arteries.

One night Roxas got up for a glass of water and passed by the old lady's room.

She was cackling to herself. But she looked much different in appearance. In place of her pink robes was a dark purple dress and black pointy hat. Her skin was green and her nails black and sharp. "I can't wait til they're nice and fat! Oh they'll be sweet and juicy after I roast them."

Roxas did a double take to make sure his sleepiness wasn't affecting his eyesight. After making sure what he saw wasn't imagined he quickly retreated to his shared room. He shook Sora awake. "Sora, Sora," he whispered. "We need to get out of here. That witch is gonna eat us when we're fat and ready."

"No, what are you talking about?" Sora rolled over on his other side.

"I just heard her."

"Now who sounds like a fool? Just go back to bed. You were probably dreaming."

Roxas went back to bed, but didn't dismiss what he heard.

As the next week passed by Roxas started paying more attention to Grandma Hilda's interactions with them. He didn't eat much when she cooked a banquet. He tried to persuade Sora to follow suit but to no avail.

_Hänsel und Gretel_

"You know she's fattening you up just to eat you."

Sora stopped with a chicken leg by his mouth. "No Roxas, you're just looking for something bad to harp on. You did the same with Heide."

"Yeah and she turned out to be the evil wench I made her out to be," Roxas said.

"Yeah yeah." Sora waved him off. "That may be the case but Grandma Hilda isn't like that. Who takes in orphans out of the goodness of their hearts and feeds them like they're kings?" Roxas said nothing. "Exactly."

Roxas sighed. "When she tries to put you in the stove don't say anything." He got up to work on the shed outside. He poked Sora in the stomach before leaving. "You've put on like fifteen pounds, tubby." They had been taking residence in the old lady's home for three weeks.

"Ugh whatever," Sora said before stuffing another crepe into his mouth.

Later that afternoon Grandma Hilda was mixing a bowl of cookie dough. "Sora dear, could you please help me?"

"Sure thing Grandma Hilda." He waddled over to the counter. "What are you making?"

"Oh just some cookies deary. Could you please turn the oven on? I want them to be ready by the time Roxas gets back."

"Sure thing." Sora walked over to the oven and started placing some logs in the compartment underneath the metal stove. He lit a match and watched as the stove got hotter and hotter.

"Now can you check to see if it's hot enough?" Grandma Hilda asked with an evil glint in her eye.

Sora stuck his hand close to the outside of the stove. "Feels warm enough to me."

Grandma Hilda came closer to the oven. "You'll have to crawl into the oven and feel it from the back." She backed away from the oven and let Sora look into it.

"I can do that," he said before sticking his head in. "Hello~ anyone in there? It feels the same to me."

Sighing Grandma Hilda said, "Honestly, for someone of sixteen years of age, you would think that you could work a kitchen appliance." She sighed. "I'll show you how to do it." She climbed into the oven.

Sora was resting his arm on the counter when he slipped, taking down some utensils and bowls with him. He slipped onto the floor, bumping Grandma Hilda into the, now hot, oven. One of the wooden spoons lodged itself in the oven handle.

Sora was lying on the floor when Roxas rushed in. "You ok? I heard noise from outside. Sora-what kind of mess did you make?"

The bowl with cookie batter was on the floor as well as wooden and metal spoons. The counters were wet with milk and water.

"I just slipped. It was an accident."

Roxas sighed. "Where's the granny?"

"Uhm…..I don't know?"

"You don't know?" Roxas scanned the kitchen. "So what's cooking?"

"Oh. I think I know where she is." They both turned to look into the oven.

"You cooked her?" Roxas exclaimed.

"No she must've fallen in when I slipped."

"So what do we do now?"

"I guess we ransack her house."

"Sounds good to me."

So off the brothers went to raid the old witch's house. They left with jewels, gold, and a copious amount of food.

* * *

"So we killed a witch, stole her gold and food, and now we're on our way to home?"

"Sounds about right," Roxas replied.

"I'm going to miss her baked goods and borscht," Sora said while rubbing his stomach.

"Is all you think about food?"

"Yes," Sora replied without missing a beat.

"What's that up ahead?"

They had come across a river.

"How do we get across this?" Roxas asked as he put his sack down.

There were no boats in the area. It was just trees and the large expanse of water before them.

"How about those geese!" Sora pointed to a few of the birds to their right.

"Woah. These aren't normal birds," Roxas said. The geese were as tall as the brothers. And just about as fat as the old witch had been.

"Eh whatever," Sora said. He picked up his pack and made his way onto a goose. Roxas shrugged and followed his lead. They placed their goody bags on the backs on the geese and climbed on.

"This is the strangest thing ever," Sora commented as the geese began to swim.

"Stranger than the candy house and the witch?"

"Yes."

Roxas shook his head. "After all that we've been through I don't think anything would surprise me."

"Hey look up there!" Sora exclaimed. There was a small flock of flying pigs.

"I really have seen everything," Roxas said as a sweat droplet rolled down his face.

_Hänsel und Gretel_

"Hey I know where we are."

"Oh my God, I'm going to expire right here," Sora panted.

As he was catching his breath Roxas took in his surroundings. It looked like the same woods where Heide had 'lost' them.

"We're close. So the house should be right over there." Roxas looked down at Sora who was lying on the ground. "Come on lazy." He nudged the older brother with his shoe.

They made their way passed the clearing and some oak trees.

"What should we tell Father?" Roxas asked.

"The truth I guess," Sora said.

"That we killed a witch and ransacked her home?"

"Yes? Although he probably won't believe it anyways." Sora waved it off.

"He probably also won't believe that Heide is a lying hag of a-"

"Ohoho my boys. I'm glad that you're back. But I really don't believe your little 'adventure.' A witch and a gingerbread house. You must be delirious from hunger. But I do have to ask, whose house did you steal from?" Klaus had run to greet both boys as he saw them approaching the meager cottage. He was ecstatic that they weren't dead. But he didn't believe a word they said about the evil witch and her house made of sugared treats.

"Told you he wouldn't believe us," Sora said.

They were all sitting in the living area on the couch relating their tales.

"Father," Roxas looked around, "where's Heide?"

"Well after finding out that she was not with child I was at my wits end. The day you two disappeared she had told me that wild animals had run off with you. Now I knew that couldn't be true. Sora, I love you, but you are such a couch potato. The outdoors is like an enemy to you. And I know that Roxas is smarter than to let some wild beast out best him. I didn't want to think badly of her, but I let it go for the sake of the child. I tried many many times to look for you, but to no avail."

"So how'd you know Heide wasn't pregnant?"

"Found her in the town's pub, drunk as a skunk. She went through five pitchers of brew before I dragged her home." Klaus shook her head. "A woman who is with child, or at least cares for her unborn child, would not indulge in such activities. I divorced her and now she's….Well I'm not sure where she is."

"Well good. She can't have any of our gold and riches," Roxas said.

"Now let me see about these 'riches' you are speaking so highly of," Klaus said.

Bag after bag that Klaus went through was filled with riches fit for a king. On top of all the food Sora had taken, they had enough rubies and emeralds to open a jewelry business. The gold covered the entire floor and weighed more than all three of the men put together. They would never have to go hungry again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

_Sook_


	2. Schneewittchen

**AN: As the title says (in German) this chapter will be Snow White. I've cast Xion as Snow (She'll be referred to as Snow and not Xion). It will take place in Germany c. 1500. This will definitely be a loose interpretation of the original Grimm version. And it will be longer than Hansel and Gretel. Trust me when I say, this is going to be along read.**

* * *

**Little Snow-White**

**0.0.0**

"Honey, you'll be fine. Just please hang on for a little while longer," a man said to his wife.

Her voice was raspy and her breaths long and shallow. "I will try dearest. How is she?" a woman replied. She adjusted herself on the bed.

"She is well. The wet nurse has her." He patted her hand gently and smoothed some hair from her face.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Snow."

"What?"

"We should name her Snow, Leon," the queen replied.

The king cracked a smile. "Because her skin is as fair." They sat in comfortable silence. "I remember when you first told me. You said what if we had a daughter whose hair was as black as this window frame here, whose skin was as white as snow, and lips as red as blood."

"You laughed and said anything for you my dear. You are a real push over."

"I would promise you the moon if you wished it so."

The queen's melodic laugh filled the room.

"I know." She looked up at her loving husband. "If I don't make it-"

"Please don't speak like that," Leon interrupted her.

"I know, I know. But if I don't make it, please promise that you'll take the best care of her. Teach her right from wrong."

"I'll be around to antagonize her suitors."

She chuckled. "And find her a loving mother figure."

The king could feel his resolve begin to falter and his breath caught.

"I know it'll be hard," the queen turned to comfort him. "But we need to think about Snow."

A single tear escaped his eye as the queen reached up to wipe it away.

"Yes." He nodded. "I'll promise you this."

* * *

"Ready or not here I come!" a small girl in a yellow dress yelled. She briskly walked down the hallway adorned with portraits. At six years old she was pretty tall. Her white flats softly _click clacked_ down the hallway. She poked her head around the corner and found what she was looking for. "I know where you are." She ran up to a potted plant. "You're not very good at this game."

"Ugh you had your eyes open when you were counting," a young blonde headed boy said.

"No I did not," the young girl said indignantly.

The blonde looked up at her and rolled his eyes. "You cheat at all the games." He was short for an eight year old.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"You're just a smelly boy. What do you know?"

"You two break it up," a third voice accompanied them. One of the maids had found the prince and princess arguing. "All you two do is fight with one another when you play. Can't you get along for five minutes?" She reprimanded the young children.

"If she would stop cheating."

The maid tutted. "It is not polite to accuse others, especially a lady, of ill behavior."

"Haha," the young princess said.

"And young lady you should be in your classes."

"I hate those classes. They're so boring," she retorted.

"Prince Roxas we bid you good-day." The maid bowed to him and left with the young princess in tow.

"Why must you do this to me? And I have to be in that stupid itchy dress all day long. Can't I just skip it for today? And tomorrow. And the rest of the week. Hey, why don't i just never go back there?" the princess smiled.

"Nice try. But these classes are to help you, believe it or not."

"How do you figure that?" She crossed her arms.

"They not only help to mold you as a young lady and princess, but will ensure that you rule the kingdom properly when you are older."

The young girl sighed. They made it to her chambers. The maid proceeded to change the young miss into something more suitable for her etiquette classes. Sure enough it was itchy; a purple dress lined with jewels and wires that ensured her to keep a straight back.

"I feel like a plank of wood, Emma."

"I know sweetie. And I'm sorry but there's nothing that I can do about that. The queen's orders."

She sighed and followed her maid out. "I really wish you would just obey your parents."

"She's not my real mother, you know."

"I know ma'am." After a long silence they reached the library designated for the young princess' etiquette lessons. "Try to behave this time, Snow."

"I'll try," the six year old grinned.

* * *

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_~0~0~0~_**

The lovely Queen Rinoa held on to life for three months after her daughter, and heir to the throne, was born. Keeping true to his promise, King Leon remarried three years after her passing. Giving a new queen to the land of Bavaria and a new mother to his beloved child.

The new queen was not one to be reckoned with. While Rinoa had been sweet, gentle, and caring, the current queen was vain, selfish, and haughty. The poor king did not realize this until a few months after they were wed. By that time it was too late for an annulment. The king and his dear daughter were stuck with the wench.

"Oh Father. What the hell were you thinking when you married her?"

"This is not proper speech for a young princess."

"Oh please, I'm sure you've heard worse from the soldiers." Snow waved away her father's contempt. "How was it anyways?"

"What exactly, dear?"

"Everything! The battlefront. Was it gory and bloody as you anticipated? Was the armor strong enough to withstand the blows of the opposing forces? Or were most of your forces impaled right through their kidneys?" Snow asked with vigor and excitement.

A droplet of sweat ran down the king's face. "You sure ask peculiar questions."

"So?"

"Yes it was gory. Maybe a little too much blood for my liking. The armor was pretty decent. Although one soldier was impaled straight through his armor. Our battalion actually won. Victory should soon be ours."

"Oh Father," Snow wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "I wish you didn't have to go for such a long time."

"It'll be over soon. I promise you. Then we can have all the tea parties you want."

"I'd rather talk politics. And we could have cake in between of course."

Leon's face lit up. "That's my girl."

"But can we please stop these dastardly etiquette classes?"

"What? No. They are to-"

"Help mold me blah blah blah. Yeah I got it. But they're so boring. I'm beginning to develop an indignant attitude towards them."

"Well you learned that word from your classes, no?"

"From reading, actually. In a tree. Did you know that the tallest tree on this property is about twenty five feet high?"

"You climbed that?" The king shook his head. "I really wish you would be more careful Snow."

"Or your kingdom would lose its heir," Snow said in a tight-lipped manner. "I've heard some of those dunder heads talking about it."

"Who?"

"I don't know. The advisers or whatever their made up title is. And they had the nerve to try to find a proper suitor for me."

"Suitor! They didn't run anything of the sort by me." The king stood up from his chair.

"Well I think you should have a talk with them then. Straighten them out Dad." Snow patted her father's chest.

"I should." Leon straightened his red shirt and made his way out of his study. He turned around as he reached the door and said, "Good talk Snow."

Snow stood up straight and saluted, "Yes sir."

"At ease soldier." They laughed and the king went on about his business.

This was their usual banter. She would question the king about politics and war-like affairs and show off her 'lady-like' skills while the king indulged her antics.

Since the previous queen had passed, the father and daughter found solitude in one another. Their relationship was truly an unbreakable bond. The king cared deeply for his Snow, not only because she was the last piece left of Queen Rinoa, but because of her kind, gentle nature. She was almost like a son in some manners. But he would never tell her that last bit. It would give her all the more reason to act like a gallant boy.

"Oh darling dear there you are," the new queen said from behind him. She draped her arms around his waist. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh Yuffie. I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"Well you would know if you were sleeping in my chambers." She released him.

"Busy with running the kingdom dear. A good ruler runs on little sleep to keep the balance in the land."

"Oh excuses," she waved him off. "Any who, do tell all about your ventures into battle." He firmly but lovingly gripped her arms in his.

"I'm sorry I can't. I have to meet with the royal advisers." Leon saw the dejected look on her face. He was a sucker for pouting. "Maybe later. I'll make time and we can dine together."

"That would be wonderful. I'll have the cooks prepare your favorite! Liver and onions." Queen Yuffie ran off to make preparations.

King Leon made a face. "I hate liver and onions."

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_0.0.0_**

"Look I know you told me that Snow was not as quite pretty as I am. I mean no one can hold a candle to me. But lately she's looking…I don't know. Just different. And with those idiot advisers trying to set her up with a suitor already I just don't know what to think. She's fourteen. She has another four years at least. So if they think she's of age now, with her being gorgeous and everything…" The queen trailed off.

The mirror on the wall was looking back at the queen. There was a face of a blonde with a pixie cut. Her green eyes blinked twice. "So what are you saying?"

"I feel like you don't even listen to me anymore. I tell you my husband and I are having problems, you tell me to pay attention to his needs and listen more. I say that I feel that people in the castle are avoiding me, you tell me to stop being such an egotistical drama queen."

"I wish you would just shut up sometimes," the mirror replied.

"What was that?" the queen held up a hammer.

"You need to get over your jealous tendencies. It's giving me a migraine."

"I'll ask you again."

"Yeah it hasn't changed in the last fourteen years. Why would it change now?"

Patting her intricate up-do, the queen stood up. "Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

After a long pause and the blonde in the mirror twisting her face in surprise, she replied. "Oooh. You're not really going to like this one."

Yuffie brought her face up to the mirror. "What, what is it?"

The mirror cleared her throat. "Well you…hmm. She is older and things change as people get older. I have been noticing a bit of a crow's feet by your eyes. But don't worry there's this great cream that you can-"

"That's not what I'm asking at all."

"And to hide some wrinkles we can just pull your hair back. Way back. It'll make those lines non-existent."

"Answer me!" Yuffie yelled.

The mirror took a deep breath. "Honey you ain't the fairest no more."

"Well who is. Don't tell me it's that-"

"Snow White is the fairest of the entire land."

"Why that…"

And with that the queen began to form a plan.

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_0.0.0_**

Snow put on her overcoat. "I don't see why I need to change for dinner."

"Proper attire for everything," Emma said.

"Formalities."

"You have a sharp tongue for such a young lady."

"So I've been told. How do I look?" Snow turned around to face her maid.

Snow was wearing full gold skirts that reached the floor. Over it she wore a midnight blue petticoat with sleeves that dropped slightly as it reached her elbows. The gold from the under gown could be seen by the close fitting sleeves. Gold heels adorned her small feet. Her medium length raven hair was braided intricately with gold ribbons and pulled loosely into a bun.

"Gorgeous. Now let's get you down to the dining room before Queen Yuffie has a conniption."

"It couldn't happen any sooner."

When Snow entered the room all eyes were on her. The fire from the hearth caught on the gold of her skirts and made her skin shine like gold in the treasury. As her mother wished, she was truly a sight to behold. She took a seat by her father who was sitting at the head of the table.

Snow greeted her father and stepmother and took a drink from her golden goblet.

"Well hello to you too princess. Forgotten our manners have we."

"Oh no dear prince. I saw you. I just chose not to acknowledge you."

The king choked on his drink. "Snow, this is our guest-"

"It's ok sire. I deserve the princess' reaction," the blonde soldier replied.

"Kill anyone in battle Roxas?" Snow batted her eyelashes as she drove her knife into a piece of steaming meat.

"No Snow, I did not. Did you find a suitor whom will take you?"

Snow hid a scowl and replied, "Plenty of candidates. Can't say the same for you though, can I?"

The king sighed. "And here I thought the two of you had grown up."

"We're just jesting Father," Snow smiled. "So how was the country side and the fresh air, Roxas?"

"Freezing to be honest. We didn't run out of food so that's a plus."

The conversation lulled into comfortable topics, like the winter festival, plans for a spring ball, and a banquet for some newlywed royals.

"I'm still a bit agitated with you," the princess addressed him.

"I couldn't have done anything too awful to get into your bad graces."

"You promised you would take me through the archery field. That was three summers ago," Snow stared at Prince Roxas.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you. In the spring-"

"That's months and months away."

"She's right," Queen Yuffie chimed in. "You could teach her now. After all there's no better time than the present." This would work to her advantage. Finally the king would be all to herself.

"Um ok then. When would you like to practice?"

"How about tomorrow?" Snow said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_0.0.0_**

"Hold the bow close to your body but not too close." Roxas pulled the bow a little away from Snow's body. "Now hold the arrow parallel to you." He guided her hand. "Ok good form. Now take your dominant hand and hold the fletching between your index and middle fingers. Good. Now take your left hand and grip the head. So now-"

Snow had pulled back and shot the arrow into a nearby tree.

"How'd I do?" Snow looked to Roxas for approval.

"Well that was great for your first time."

"I'll be hunting my food by no time."

Roxas chuckled and shook his head. They walked over to the tree to retrieve the arrow. "I do have to ask, what is this ensemble you're wearing?"

"You like it? I helped alter it myself." Snow was wearing similar clothes to Roxas. Her slacks were a forest green and she had a thick white tunic. Her cloak was black and lined with white fur. She wore a pair of her father's boots.

"Does your father know you're dressed like this?"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him. Right?" she chuckled. "Besides if he hasn't realized by now that they're missing from his wardrobe then I doubt he'll notice any time soon."

They laughed. "You're one of a kind Snow."

"I know," she said and curtsied.

"Don't ever change."

"I won't make promises."

Roxas and Snow had known each other since childhood. Their great great grandfathers were distant cousins. Roxas' father ruled the neighboring land. It wasn't as large as King Leon's kingdom, but it was big enough to land Roxas' father a title: Duke of Carinthia.

They would play cards, have snowball fights, play tricks on some of the castle staff, and give Queen Yuffie grief. And it seemed like they were falling into the same comfortable routine.

"So have you given any thought to the future?"

"In regards to what?" Roxas asked.

"Like what you will do after the war. I mean you've seen death and dealt with frostbite. What else is in store for you?"

The young prince shrugged. "Whatever my father asks of me I guess. I was just so eager to be home I haven't given thought to much else."

They delved further into the woods.

"Oh to be free."

"And poor," Snow added.

"It actually wouldn't be bad. I've given it some thought." Roxas continued. "Coming home to a warm house in the winter, warmed by a small fireplace. Stew churning in the pot."

"Someone awaiting your return from the woods."

"Kids swarming you before you can even change your wet shoes."

"And your wife yelling at you because she just mopped the house."

"A nice cozy cottage in the woods."

"Away from civilization."

"Away from the castle of doom."

"Away from duty and obligation." They both sighed at the prospect of another life though it was not possible for either of them.

"Promise me something?" Roxas asked hesitantly.

"I'm making a lot of promises lately. I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the butt."

The prince smiled. "If things go sour-"

"Well this already sounds great."

"And I need to leave my kingdom and family, you'll come with me."

"Of course. We can live in the woods." Snow smiled. "And you would do the same for me, right?" Roxas nodded. "But we'll have to run away in the summer. Give us enough time to build a house. I'm not about sleeping in a tent on the hard ground. Although sleeping in a tree would be lovely." Snow smiled.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes you dolt." Snow pushed Roxas and he fell over.

"Glad to know I can count on you for this. Hypothetically speaking of course."

"Yes, hypothetically."

"Race you back to the castle!" The princess took off running.

"You're going the wrong way," Roxas shouted from the leaf covered ground.

"I knew that." She came running back with her bow in hand.

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_~0~0~0~_**

The next month followed the same pattern. Roxas and Snow would venture into the woods to practice. They would eat lunch in kitchen, much to the Queen's chagrin. They would bug King Leon in his study and ask a plethora of questions. They pranked the advisers. The prince and princess settled into their old pattern from their childhood.

The advisers took notice of their interactions. It would work perfectly with their plans. In the meantime King Leon and some of his troops moved back into battle for the next three months. Roxas was home for good, Kings orders. When King Leon returned for a brief visit the advisers were desperate to meet with him.

Snow had just finished her training session with Roxas. She shot her first squirrel and was ecstatic to show it off. Her father was the first person she wanted to show her kill to. She was about to knock on the door of the study but heard some voices.

Being nosey she pressed her ear to the door. "You keep delaying this."

"She needs to be wed by her sixteenth birthday." At this the princess' ears perked up.

"Why are you pushing this issue?" That was the king. "The kingdom is doing more than well. We don't need funds of any sort."

"That's not what we're getting at, at all."

"Well then there is no need to send her off to some foreign land while she is still a child either."

"In your eyes she may be a child but in the eyes of the kingdom she is of age to be wed."

"And start bearing children." At this Snow made a disgusted face.

"Besides it will be good to have an alliance with another kingdom," another advisor spoke.

"It needs to happen, King Leon, whether you like it or not. It is **tradition.**"

Snow quickly drew herself from the door and turned to run to her chambers. But she was met with another body. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Calm down. You look like you just ran a marathon."

Snow was trying to catch her breath. The news she overheard was surprising to say the least. She shook her head to clear her head.

"Hah, yeah."

"What are you doing with that now?" Roxas questioned her.

She lifted up the squirrel. "I guess off to the kitchen. Maybe they'll cook it."

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_0.0.0_**

"That squirrel was delicious Snow. You caught it yourself?" The king asked his daughter.

"Yes," she beamed. "Right through the eye. Who told you?"

"The cook and I may have exchanged some words. It looks like your lessons are paying off."

"Does that mean I can stop with the-"

"No," Leon shook his head. "You still need to continue with your etiquette lessons."

"Aww," Snow pouted. "It was worth a try."

The king laughed. "This is hopefully my last trip out."

"And then you're home for good?" Snow questioned.

"Yes Snow. For good." He hugged his daughter close to him.

"I'll miss you," the princess whispered.

"I'll miss you too."

**_~0~0~0~_**

The king never made it home for the spring festival. His troops were ambushed by the opposing battalion. The war was almost over, but Snow's problems were just beginning.

The entire kingdom turned out for the funeral of King Leon. Every day since then the princess could hear the muttering from the king's loyal subjects whether they meant to be comforting or not.

"_That poor thing."_

"_She hasn't any blood relatives now."_

"_Only fourteen and both parents are dead. What a shame."_

"_What is she going to do?"_

"_You think the queen will take care of her?"_

As much as the people thought they were helping, it was quite the opposite. Snow felt a loneliness inside of her. Her one confidant was now gone. Leaving her in the care of a wicked queen whose first priority was keeping her beauty in tact.

Snow kept her head high and filled her loneliness with the company of her childhood companion.

"Hey you!" The deer that Snow had in her sights ran away from the noise.

Snow turned around with rage in her eyes. "What?"

Roxas chuckled. "I'm sorry were you busy?"

"I was about to shoot a dear."

"Oh sorry," Roxas rubbed the back of his head. The February air was warming up, but still left a biting cold. The spring festival would soon be coming up. And soon after Snow's fifteenth birthday.

"Yeah I'm sorry too," Snow said.

"For what?"

"That my Father died."

"Oh," was the only response the prince could think of. As Snow struggled to realign her bow Roxas walked up to her and out a hand on her shoulder.

"What?"

Enveloped her in a tight hug. "I'm here for you."

"At least someone is."

"Remember what I said?"

"Never eat the muffins that Gilda makes?" Snow sniffled.

"Don't ever change."

"Believe me I'm trying." He slowly rubbed her back.

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_0.0.0_**

After the princess' etiquette classes she took to roaming the halls. She had caught a slug and was going to put it in one of the queen's creams. She checked her surroundings to make sure no one was around. Slowly approaching the door to the queen's chambers she could hear the queen talking to herself. _She is crazy after all._ Another voice spoke up.

"So she needs to be wed soon. Or least a suitor needs to be found for her."

"Well do you have a list of suitors? I can't very well let my daughter be off with some bum." That was the wretched queen. She was just so ready to marry Snow off to anyone. _Again with this schpeel._

They mentioned a few princes and dukes around Poland.

"Ew doesn't he have worts or something?"

"A skin condition that-"

"Not him." _Well at least she has my interest in mind._ "Can't risk having an ugly son-in-law." _Well then._

"This one."

"Oh sorry he was just engaged to a princess in Flanders."

"That's pretty far off. And engagements aren't permanent. Can't you break them up or something?" _This lady is off her rocker._

"N-No you can't do that!"

"Yes. It's against-"

"Oh you all are boring. Hmm, ok what about this one. Oh wait, I know this oaf."

"This is the Duke of Carinthia's son." _Wait a minute. That sounds familiar._

"Yes he'll do fine."

"Alright. We'll send a proposal to Prince Roxas' family and see what happens from there." Snow's jaw dropped and she backed away from the door. She shook her head in denial. _He's my best friend. I can't- I won't marry him. Ew._ She felt a shiver of disgust run through her. _I really need to stop eavesdropping. It's not doing me any good._

**_~0~0~0~_**

Snow was out in the forest when he came for her. He was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the terror mirrored in her blue eyes. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. That and Snow had her arrow pointed at his chest.

He let his axe fall to the side. "When she asked me to do this, she wasn't in her right mind."

"She's never in her right mind."

"She was just going on about being the fairest in the land and you needed to expire."

Snow just looked at the hunter and blinked. _She is way crazy. I don't know how much longer I can deal with this._

"Go ahead and leave now. She'll be none the wiser if you just disappeared."

This was the perfect opportunity for her to leave. But she would need a few things.

"Before I go can I get so-"

"You have to leave right away. The queen will know otherwise."

Snow weighed her options. How else would she get to Roxas? Their plan still stood in effect. But she couldn't let this poor man face Yuffie's wrath either. She would have to leave him.

Snow agreed to leave.

"She wanted to have your liver cut out and cooked so she could eat it," the huntsman said.

"Eww," Snow said at the confession.

"I told her she was crazy." He shook his head. "Look I'll figure out how to handle her. Just go off into the forest."

Snow sighs with relief. "That's great. But how will I survive out there?"

"There are some people living deep across the plains and passed the river. They're quite peculiar but friendly…and crazy," he muttered the last part.

She would have to take her chances. If the queen was trying to kill her now in broad day light, there probably wasn't anything she wouldn't do.

"I have one request."

"Yes your majesty."

"Tell Prince Roxas that I had to speed up our fall back plans."

The burly man bowed. "Yes Princess. I will relay the message."

"Ok. And thank you. For warning me." With that Snow took off into the woods.

He scratches his head. "Maybe her chances with the queen were better."

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_0.0.0_**

"I hope he wasn't lying or I'll put an arrow through him." Snow had been walking since daybreak early in the morn. It wasn't the best time to be outside in the cold of February. The sun was now setting and she needed to find a place to camp. After trekking uphill in the snow for another hour she came across a small pond. It had begun to thaw and she drank some water out of the fresh reserve.

Snow let out a deep breath. _I'm glad I dressed heavily._ Picking up her bow and quiver she made her way to a clearing. In the near distance she could see a cottage.

"Looks like Roxas and I will get that cottage after all," Snow said to herself.

When she approached the house someone spoke out to her. "Are you lost?"

She quickly turned to the voice. It belonged to a man with hair the color of flames. She was awestruck by the color. _How peculiar._

"Does your head hurt?" Snow asked.

"What, why?"

"It looks like it's on fire."

"Ahahaha! She's a funny one. I like her already." A boy with dirty brown hair said and he approached Snow. "Shall we keep her, Axel?"

"How'd you find us?" this 'Axel' character asked.

"A man working in the palace sent me."

They looked at her questionably.

"He's tall. Kind of fat. Deep voice. Likes to play with axes," Snow described to them.

"Oh you mean Henry," Axel provided.

"Why'd he send you here?" the dirty blonde questioned her.

"Well the queen ordered him to kill me. But he sent me here to 'spare' my life."

"Ugh he's such a dolt," Axel said.

"Yeah can't even kill a princess."

"I mean look at her. She looks so small and helpless."

"Are you gonna let me stay here or do I need to find another place to lodge?" Snow asked slighted irritated.

"Hmmm," Axel rubbed his chin. "We'll have to ask the others. Right, Demyx?"

"Yup," Demyx answered.

Snow rolled her eyes. "Can I at least wait inside your home for the time being?"

"It _is_ starting to get colder," Demyx added, rubbing his arms.

"Yeah I guess. Henry owes us for this."

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_0.0.0_**

"Who's this?" a silver haired boy asked. Snow had made herself comfortable in their cottage. She had discarded her black robe and was lounging, feet up, on the sofa.

"A guest," Axel said.

"A royal guest," Demyx corrected him.

"Princess," the boy scoffed.

"Well she has a regal manner," a brown haired man gestured to their couch.

"I love how all of you are talking about me as I sit right here."

"Don't mind them. They're not very polite," a woman with blue hair entered the cottage. "My name is Aqua," introduced herself.

"I'm Snow, pleased to meet you," she responded.

"No way!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Snow is the princess' name," a pink haired person entered the living area. "Everyone in the kingdom knows that." He shook his head and approached the young girl. "My dear how are you? My name is Marluxia."

"All of you are slow. I knew that from the moment I saw her," Axel was sitting on something high up.

"No you didn't," Demyx said.

"Whatever."

After explaining why the princess decided to grace their humble home with her presence, she asked them about their cottage.

"Now that you've questioned me, it's my turn. Why did you decide to build a home out here in the woods? There's no one else out here."

"Exactly," Axel said.

"Its way out of anyone's reach," Demyx said.

"We have our peace and quiet," the silver headed one said.

"And peace of mind," the brunette finished.

"We fend for ourselves out here. Though the hunt hasn't been too good," Aqua interjected.

"The winter has been brutally long."

"We've survived mostly on bread and any vegetation we could scrounge up."

"If you have any food you can stay," the tall brunette said. He seemed to be the leader of the bunch.

"I don't have food. But I know how to hunt."

The short silverette scoffed. "Really doubt it."

"We'll give you this chance. Catch something and you can stay here as long as you want."

**_0.0.0_**

"What were you saying _Isa_?" Snow looked smugly at him. She had learned their names on their hunt.

"Oh shut up," he muttered. Axel, Demyx, Isa, Aqua, and Terra accompanied them.

Terra and Axel were carrying a large deer back to the cottage.

"You don't look like much. You're a scrawny kid, but you can hit the mark pretty nice," Demyx commented.

"What a lovely two sided comment," Snow said.

"No problem kid." He ruffled her hair.

"We can roast it," Axel said.

"I'll set it up," Aqua offered.

"Who's the kid?" a man with an English accent said as the group walked into the clearing before the cottage.

"Princess Snow," Marluxia provided.

"What did you kidnap her?" the blonde questioned.

"No, the evil queen chased her out," Terra said.

"Wouldn't put it passed the wench. So are you staying here now?" the blonde man asked.

"Yes. Just passed the test," Snow gestured to the deer being put on a spit.

"No bloody way," he said in disbelief.

"Looks like you have competition," Axel patted his shoulder.

"But she's so small and scrawny."

Snow's mouth hung open. "I just caught your dinner. I wish you would all stop calling me scrawny."

* * *

Snow spent the next months with the unruly group. In this time she learned a great deal about her housemates.

Surprisingly enough, Aqua used to be a maid to a young princess in a neighboring country. When the land was ambushed she was separated and fled with Terra who was a palace guard. He and Aqua barely escaped and made it into another town.

Aqua taught her along the same lines as her etiquette classes; sewing, how to place her cutlery at the table, basic manners in conducting oneself around nobles.

"Here try this on now," Aqua handed the princess a pair of trousers.

Snow slipped on the red slacks and sighed with relief. "Finally. I was getting tired of pulling my pants up."

There was a knock on Aqua's door. "Are you decent?" It was Axel.

"Yes," Snow called and the door opened.

"Woah talk about hot pants."

"To match your hot head," Aqua chimed in with a giggle.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Ready to train?" he asked Snow.

"Yeah."

After settling into a routine of hunting and lounging around the young princess grew bored of the routine.

So once the weather warmed up, Snow was outside every day. Axel offered her an occasional distraction. She quickly learned that Axel's hair matched his temper.

"_You need to learn how to protect yourself," Axel said. "Don't expect to be saved from some knight-"_

"_I expect no such thing __**Red**__," Snow snapped at him._

"_I told you my name is Axel. Got it memorized?"_

"_I'm not a damsel in distress. Got that memorized?" Snow retorted._

It was all in good nature. They would throw around punches and smart remarks. Axel trained Snow to be a swift and lithe fighter.

Luxlord taught her to be more precise in her hunting. He showed her how to track an animal, how to set traps, and how to control breathing when looking for prey.

"_We all know you caught that delicious deer but that was just a lucky shot."_

"_That fed us for a week," Snow pointed out._

_Luxlord gave her a look. "You still have much to learn Poppet."_

"_I could teach __**you **__a thing or two," she said with a smile._

"_I really doubt it."_

Demyx taught Snow how to play a few instruments. His entire room was adorned with the likes of them.

Isa indulged her in board games. Namely chess.

"_Checkmate," Isa said triumphantly._

"_I really think you're cheating," Snow pouted._

"_No. It's skill." He stuck a tongue out._

Marluxia showed the princess to care and nurture the ground. More importantly he showed her how to spot edible vegetation. Her surrogate family helped her forget the pains of her past and look ahead to her new future.

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_~0~0~0~_**

The spring festival came and went along with Snow's fifteenth birthday. The queen was ecstatic. Not only was Snow no longer the fairest one but the throne was left all to her.

Humming to herself, she was brushing out her long black hair. "Hahaha. I think I'll wear this one today." Queen Yuffie picked up a dark red petticoat with black lace.

"Everything is just lovely. The entire kingdom is at my beck and call." She turned to face her mirror. "So just for kicks, Mirror, please indulge me."

"I think you've indulged yourself enough lately," the mirror replied.

"Funny. But seriously, how much more perfect could this have been planned out? My husband dies. Snow is dead. I'm sole ruler of the kingdom. Hmmm. Things could not be any sweeter."

"Usually people weep when their loved ones die. You are-"

"Touched. Deeply touched."

"In the head," the mirror muttered.

Queen Yuffie cleared her throat. "Just for old time's sake. Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

The mirror began to reply but stopped herself. "Uh you won't like this."

"What is it?"

"Well at least you have that lovely order of dresses coming in."

"Who is the fairest?"

"Well fairest is just relatively speaking my queen."

"Tell me who!" Yuffie grew indignant.

The mirror sighed. "It's Snow-White."

"What? I had her killed. That buffoon lied to me. Wait a minute then what did I eat?" She shook her head. "No matter. Tell me where is she?"

"Deep into the forest. Where the river sparkles and the birds sing-"

"Realistic directions please."

"Ugh go super deep into the forest. You know passed the archery field. Then you're gonna pass this tree that's shaped like a toad. It's about six miles after that."

"Thank you."

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_0.0.0_**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Aqua asked snow for the hundredth time that day.

"Yes I'm sure. I might go out later to hunt though."

"Alright just be careful," Marluxia said.

"Ok."

The group left to go to the nearest town. Axel heard that they had streusels on sale and was planning to buy them all.

Snow wandered around her home bored. She thought that she could get some personal things done but wasn't feeling motivated. Walking into the room that she shared with Aqua, she held up a dress from the closet. It was the first thing she sewed on her own, that was wearable attire. Selling some of her hunt to the local butcher gave her enough money to buy the expensive blue material. Aqua had helped Snow with the design and layout but Snow had put every stitch into it herself. It was a plain dress, but the princess took pride in the small accomplishment. She tried it on once more, the pride of doing something herself lifting her spirits. She twirled around once before hearing a knock at the door.

"Demyx probably forgot his money bag again," she said to herself.

Upon opening the door snow was met with an old lady. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh I'm just selling some beautiful things today. Would you be interested?"

"It depends on what these beautiful things are." Snow took a look into the basket.

"It's lace of every color. Would you like to try some?"

"Yes," Snow said ecstatically. She hadn't enjoyed any luxuries since she left the castle. Corsets weren't something she was familiar with but it would do well to ease her boredom.

She invited the old woman in.

"This one would look lovely with your dress." It was a gold corset with black lace.

"Oh this is lovely. But I don't know how to put this on."

"Oh dear. Every young woman must know these things. Poor girl. Here I will help you try it on."

The old lady began to lace the corset on Snow. Tighter and tighter she pulled.

"Um lady."

"Yes dear?"

"I think this is a bit too tight."

"Oh this is just the style. It's all the rage in France."

"Uh that's great. But I'm more about comfort, you know?" Snow could feel her lungs start to constrict. "It's hard to breathe."

"Trust me."

Snow wheezed, "Please loosen this." Snow dropped her hands from her throat as she struggled for air. She fell back onto the couch and slipped to the floor.

"Well my work is done." The old lady dusted her hands off and left the cottage.

**_0.0.0_**

_Axel saw a figure move through the trees. What was that?_

"Come on slow poke," Isa spoke to Axel.

"I thought I saw something move," Axel said.

"No one really comes out here," Terra commented.

"Why would they have reason to?" Demyx questioned.

An eerie silence crept on the travelers.

"Snow!" Axel took off running towards the cottage with the group at his heels.

Rushing passed the ajar door, Axel spotted Snow on the floor. He turned her over.

"What the hell is this contraption?" He pointed to the black and gold lace.

Aqua took a knife and severed the lacing in the back of the corset.

Snow took in a deep breath and coughed. After her breathing was normal she muttered, "The hell?" She looked around at the faces filled with concern.

"Are you ok?" Marluxia asked.

"Does anything hurt?" Aqua asked.

"You need water?" Demyx asked.

"Did you see a blinding white light?" Isa asked.

Terra was the calm voice of reason. "Did someone come by here?"

"Yeah. It was some old lady. She was selling these beautiful clothes. I just wanted to try some on," Snow responded.

"She tied the corset too tight," Aqua held up the article.

"I just wanted something pretty to wear. I didn't know it would literally take my breath away." Snow straightened up as Demyx helped her up.

"Um it looks more like a torture device," he said.

"I've never seen one before," the princess said sheepishly.

"You should be more careful Snow. You really shouldn't let any strangers into the house."

**_0.0.0_**

"Haha! Success is mine." Queen Yuffie raced to her mirror. "That was a little too easy."

"A little too easy for who?"

"I killed her. You know what they say. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

"Oh you mean Snow?"

"Yes. I laced her up right to her death."

"Don't be so sure~" the mirror sang.

Yuffie stopped dancing. "What. What do you mean?"

"Ask me again oh wise queen."

"Mirror mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?"

The mirror replied. "Oh, Queen, thou art fairest of all I see. But over the hills, where the seven idiots dwell, Snow-white is still alive and well. And none is so fair as she."

"You've got to be kidding me." Yuffie smacked her head.

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_~0~0~0~_**

"Oh this tastes awful." The queen said as she drank a sickly green potion.

"I told you. But did you listen? No," the mirror said to the queen.

"She can't know it's me! That makeup and get up was not cutting it. Besides it has been months since I tried to off her. Fall just started. She'll have forgotten all about the corset."

"Fine go gallivanting around the place in your disguise. Just don't come crying to me when it doesn't work."

The queen made her way into the forest and to Snow's cottage. She was dressed in regular clothes to make her seem like a woman from the town. "Hello is anyone here?" she called out. She had striking blonde hair that was tied into a bun.

Snow stuck her head out the window. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just out selling my goods. You must get dry skin out here. Nothing to moisturize with."

"No I don't have that problem. Usually old people have that issue. As you can see my skin is vibrant and soft." Snow rubbed her hand against her face.

"Well can I interest you in some color for your lips?"

"As you can see my lips have their own shade of rouge. But thanks." Snow retreated into the cottage.

"Wait. I might have something you can use in your hair." This caught Snow's attention.

She walked back up to the window. "Your hair looks a bit unkempt." Snow looked at her tresses. They could use some combing. None of the boys had combs. They were happy to be unruly. And Aqua's hair was so short she didn't need a brush.

"Well I guess so."

The young blonde held out a brush. "That will be three Thalers my dear." Snow placed the money into her hand and she was on her way.

"Oh thank goodness." Snow began to comb her knots out. After most of the tangles were out she began to feel sick. The comb was stuck in the strands and Snow passed out.

Demyx was the one to pull the comb from her hair.

"Again?" Isa said.

"Snow you need to be more careful."

"Well the last time she tried to kill me was months ago."

"Well have you seen anyone else out here?" Terra asked.

"Yes, Verna from the candy store was out here. I bought a whole basket of treats from her."

"She usually is out here looking for ingredients," Axel said.

"Do we have to guard you like a prisoner?" Terra said.

"No. I don't want that either," Snow shook her head and walked to her room.

"We can't keep her locked up," Aqua said.

"I know," Terra said. "We'll have to keep an extra eye on her."

**_0.0.0_**

"How long is this going to take?" The evil queen raked her hand down her face. "It's like she's indestructible. I just don't get it."

"She has people looking out for her obviously."

"Do you **know** how much poison I had to use? The brat didn't want cream or lip color. I had to lace _everything_ with that poison. And that is very hard to do. It almost got it on me. I had to throw out everything else."

"Maybe you can just settle for being second fairest in the land."

"NO! What a blasphemous thing to even suggest."

"You know you're starting-"

"I'll put it in food. That's what I'll do. Third time's the charm."

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Snow-White. Happy birthday to you."

"Thank you everyone. You really didn't have to."

"We're just celebrating that we're all alive and healthy." Aqua smiled as she cut the cake.

"And that you didn't die for real this time," Isa said.

A sweat droplet ran down the side of Snow's head. "Heh, thanks Isa." Snow had survived the year and lived to see her sixteenth birthday during the spring. The evil queen hadn't tried any more attempts on Snow's life.

"Anything special you wish for?" Axel asked.

"Another sitar," Demyx said with a mouthful of cake.

"Not you. I meant Snow."

"Um no. I have everything I want really." She paused before continuing. "Both my parents are dead. It's not like I could have them here with me." Snow shrugged. "I guess I would like to have my best friend with me."

"Oh and we're not good enough substitutes?" Demyx asked.

"Nope." Demyx was slack jawed. "_Roxas_ is one of a kind," Snow said ignoring Demyx's facial expression. "We grew up together in the palace. I remember one time we succeeded in changing the queen's hair color purple. It was great," she sighed.

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Marluxia sang.

"No I don't. He's just my best friend."

"I bet he's cute," Aqua chimed in.

"And has luscious golden locks," Luxlord flipped his hair.

Snow blushed at all the attention.

"No," she protested. They all laughed. They may not have been invited to the spring festival at the palace, but the party they had as a tight knit family was better than any ball could offer.

"You know most princess' your age would already be married off or at least be promised to someone," Isa commented.

"Yeah, lucky that I'm not."

**_Schneewittchen_**

**_0.0.0_**

"Pull the arrow back slightly. Slack your wrist a little," Luxlord instructed.

She released the arrow.

"Am I still alive?" Demyx asked.

"Yup." Snow walked over to the tree he was standing against and plucked the apple from his head.

"Right through the core," Luxlord clapped. "I am impressed at my teaching skills but even more impressed by your learning. You're a great student Snow."

"Thanks," she smiled.

This was what she needed the most. A family who loved her deeply. And although it would be shortlived, she would remember this as one of the most happiest times of her life.

The last and most deadly plague from the queen was in a form that she knew Snow couldn't resist.

"Chocolate, my dear?"

"I'm sorry I'm not suppose to let anyone in."

The queen walked up to the window.

"Oh no worries fräulein." It was an older woman who looked to be in her forties. "This is an old family recipe. It has berries and nuts." Snow could just feel her mouth watering.

"I really am not suppose to be talking to strangers."

"Are you worried about the taste? I assure you it is fine." Snow was very hesitant. "Here, why don't we share some?" The old woman opened the wrapper. Snow knew her resolve was dropping. _It's so good. And I haven't had chocolate in ages. Maybe just one bite._

As the old woman took a bite Snow graciously did the same. But it was her undoing. Barely tasting the dark coated treat, Snow fell to the floor in a heap.

And it was there that her family found her.

Aqua tried to find healers that would revive the raven haired beauty. Marluxia used every herb he knew to mix potions. Nothing they tried could help.

* * *

Roxas made his way up to a cottage. "Please don't kill me Snow." He was dressed in the most regal manner ever. A blue tunic complimenting his eyes, adorned with gold embellishments. His pants were a creamy white and mahogany boots adorned his feet.

He tied his steed to a low hanging branch. Knocking on the door he heard someone from inside. "Answer the door Axel."

"I did it last time. Isa you do it."

"No I'm trying to perfect this move. Why don't you-Ow! Why'd you hit me you dolt?"

"Because you are all immature," a British voice was heard.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. Maybe this is the wrong place? Before he could change his mind the door opened.

"Can I help you?" A red headed man answered the door.

The overwhelming color struck Roxas as odd. "Does you head hurt?" he asked.

The man straightened up. "What I-"

"It looks like your head is on fire."

"Hah the girl said the same thing." Axel smiled at some memory he was recalling.

"Girl? Snow? Is Snow here?" Roxas pushed passed the red head.

"Hey! Yeah she's here but who-"

"Who's this bloke?" a British man asked as Roxas walked across their living room.

"I'm Roxas. Where's Snow? Snow are you in here?" Roxas called for her.

A blue haired woman stepped out of a room. "Prince Roxas?" she questioned.

"Yes, that's me." Roxas walked over to her.

"Snow has said a lot about you," she smiled.

"She has?"

The blue haired lady laughed. "Yes but…" she trailed off.

"Is she ok?"

She shook her head. "The queen tried to have her killed.. and now she's in a slumber that she can't wake up from."

"Have you tired dumping her into a cold bath?" Roxas asked.

"What?" The lady smacked the side of his head.

"OW!" Roxas rubbed the spot.

"You **are** an idiot. Follow me," she said.

Roxas stood at the foot of Snow's bed. "She's grown since the last time we saw each other. She was still wearing pigtails."

"Aww how cute. You two-" The redheaded was smacked by the woman. "Ow! Aqua, I was trying to-"

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Give him a minute." She shooed the man out and closed the door behind her.

Sitting on the bed, Roxas took Snow's hand in his own. "I guess I didn't make in time." He chuckled sadly.

"I'm so sorry." He took in the room. There were two small wardrobes. S_he probably shares this room with that other woman. A woman of her stature should have her own quarters. And should not be living so closely with the opposite sex. Since when did I think of her in that way? Well I guess technically she's a woman. In the eyes of the kingdom I mean._

He sighed. The silence that enveloped the prince was deafening. He sniffed. "Please wake up. Snow?" He shook her gently. "Please. You've got to be just sleeping." A tear fell from his eye. "You're my best friend. You can't be gone." Roxas enveloped her in a crushing hug. "I'm so sorry I made it too late. Please wake up. We can still have that cottage that you wanted. And the stew."

At this point the prince was crying heavily. He shook her a little harder. "Please Snow."

_0.0.0_

A piece of chocolate fell from her lips. Snow began to cough. She drew a long breath.

"I never thought I'd say this but no more chocolate. Please no," Snow said.

"Here," a voice accompanied her.

She felt the glass and drank from it. Lying back down, she opened her eyes. "Roxas?" She gasped and jumped out of the bed.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he said as he hugged her.

"Didn't you get my message?" she questioned.

"I did b-"

Snow hit Roxas. "Then what took you so long?"

"I couldn't find the place!"

"Couldn't find the place. Really?" The princess hit Roxas again.

"Ow. I wish you would stop hitting me. First Aqua, now you."

"I was lost and found it quicker than you did." Snow crossed her hands across her chest.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Well I'm here now.

"Yes. You are." She reached up and hugged him. "I missed you, you fool."

Roxas sighed. "I missed you too."

After a moment of silence the prince spoke up. "Time to get back your kingdom."

_Schneewittchen_

_~0~0~0~_

"Snow-White?" a guard by the castle gate said astonished.

"Yes."

The guard dropped to a kneeling position."Your majesty."

"I would like to call a meeting with the regal advisers," Snow said.

"Right away."

Another guard showed up as they entered the main hallways. "Princess? We thought you were dead. The queen-"

"I'm sure she has told you many lies much like this. Please block all exits of the castle and wait for my next command."

"Yes Princess."

She continued on her way. Turning to Roxas she asked, "You ready?"

"I should be asking you this," Roxas replied. They pushed open Queen Yuffie's chamber doors.

"Yuffie, come out here," Snow demanded. Snow and Roxas ransacked every nook and cranny of Yuffie's room but she was not to be found.

"That blasphemous wench." Snow clenched her delicate hands at her side.

"At least she's gone," Roxas consoled her.

"All that's left to do is speak to the royal advisers, then."

"About what?" the prince questioned.

"Some important matters that I've been avoiding," Snow replied.

* * *

The evil queen had almost plundered the land of Bastaria into ruin. The townspeople were in rage of the poverty of the land. Yuffie had raised taxes to furnish her own pockets. All of the lovely dresses and extravagant headdresses were sent back to the boutiques and the taxes were levied from the people of the land.

Snow worked diligently with the royal advisers to save her kingdom. And within the next year, things were back to the same balance as when King Leon was alive.

Snow even agreed to meet with a long time demand of the advisers. After her coronation as Queen of Bavaria things were set in their proper place.

"You know, your majesty," one of the advisers began. Oh how she would never tire of her title. "Your kingdom is flourishing beautifully."

"With the help of you of course." Snow was not one to withhold a compliment when earned. She also knew for some time what they were fishing for.

"With your expertise judgment and allowances."

"Go on," Queen Snow said.

"Your seventeenth birthday has come and passed."

"Yes what a marvelous ball it was."

"How magnificent."

"The best one yet." All of the advisers were in on this one.

"And I am yet to be wed. Yes I know." They were all slack jawed. "What? I may be a bit young but I am not naive."

"Well then, cut down to the nitty gritty."

"We were thinking you could have the ceremony right before the spring festival next year."

"Yes, spring weddings are always refreshing. They have a way of bringing all the cold of winter to an end," the queen said with a small smile.

"We'll get all of the preparations together then."

"I'll contact a caterer and a decorator." They were ecstatic about the proposal.

"I have one simple request." The queen would put her foot down with this one.

"Yes your Grace?"

"I get to choose the suitor."

"Very well," the adviser smiled.

* * *

All of Snow's friends from the forest were at the celebration. Axel was trying to down the wine and Demyx was flirting with some archduke's daughters. Aqua and Terra were dancing to a slow song that was playing. The others were busy stuffing their faces. _Some things don't change._

Snow admired the decorations. It was simple but elegant. The overall color was a classic white with accents of gold, red, and black. Beautiful white roses filled the ballroom with the scent of spring. The drapes were red woven into black wool. The gold tables were filled to the brim with soups, meats, cakes, and punch bowls galore.

"Everything looks beautiful," she said.

"Not as beautiful as you," her new husband replied. This caused the bride to blush madly.

She pushed him lightly. "You sweet talker." He kissed her on the cheek. Queen Snow was wearing an elegant gown. The underskirts were pure white with swirls of gold along the a-line dress. The top petticoat was a dark red with close fitting sleeves. Snow's hair cascaded down her back while the top half was wrapped into a loose bun. It was tied with red rubies and gold ribbons.

"Time for our first dance," Snow said excitedly. She took her husband's hand and he led them on to the dance floor.

"Who knew you would be excited to marry me?" Roxas laughed.

"There's always time for an annulment," the queen said offhandedly.

"Hey!" Snow laughed.

"I'm kidding." Roxas twirled her. "Hey, we match." Snow pointed to Roxas' red and white attire.

"I think they planned that," Roxas chuckled.

"I believe the advisers got a little too carried away with this."

"Let them have their fun."

Snow laughed. "Just this once." Out of the corner of her eye Snow caught someone lurking around suspiciously. "You know, something feels a little off."

"Like that strudel I stuffed my face with. I haven't eaten anything all day."

"No not that. I feel like someone is here who shouldn't be." Snow nodded her head in the direction of Terra.

"You see that woman behind him?"

Roxas squinted. "It can't be."

"I really think it's her, don't you?" Snow asked.

Roxas twirled her again. "Yuffie?"

"Why don't we give her a proper welcome."

**_0.0.0_**

"Hello Yuffie," Snow addressed the woman.

"There was once a 'Queen' in front of that name."

"Yes _once_," Roxas said.

"Now you are right where you belong," the rightful queen chimed in.

"You think yourself so high and mighty now that you are ruling? Think again," Yuffie scoffed and turned to leave.

"Before you go why don't you dance?"

"I don't see why not."

"But I had something _special_ made just for you. A new pair of shoes," Snow said.

"Oh goody. You sure now how to treat family. I'll overlook your transgressions," Yuffie responded. One of the guards was holding a pairs of tongs with heavy duty gloves on. He placed a pair of hot iron shoes before Yuffie.

"What is this?"

"Put them on," the queen said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Put them on and join us in the celebration," Snow said innocently. "You wouldn't dare disobey your queen, now would you?"

Yuffie had no choice but to oblique. So on the hot iron slippers went. She was forced to dance until she dropped down dead.

* * *

**OMG this is like the longest thing ever! This is just as long as the chapters of At Our Core. I just realized that there's a FF character named Snow. I hope that wasn't confusing.**

**The wedding dress I had in mind was modeled off of one I found on Pinterest. Here's the link. images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTLYeAZGKrtQO-5GLtugbb5-tOBeXOoK9zLPKKjG-Re9HHu5lnnOg**

**Yes I know that the ending of this was very morbid. But it was the original ending to the Grimm Brother's tale. The evil queen was forced to wear iron shoes, that were heated, and dance until she died. Although it **_**was**_** her fault for going to the wedding anyways. No one invited her. She could've lived her life without being the fairest and ran away. But beauty took precedence.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it. Hit that review button!**

_Sook_


End file.
